LOVE IN THE SHADOW
by ahza77
Summary: -NO PUEDES AMARME, YO SOY SOLO UN...-,- NO LO DIGASAHORA ERES MI AMOR Y ESO SOLO IMPORTA, ME ARE CARGO DE TI Y DE NEKOI-,-TE AMO kAI-,- Y YO A TI- (YAOI), BESOS.
1. Default Chapter

«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»

**¡¡¡LOVE IN THE SHADOW!!!!**

«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»

Primer capitulo: DE LA CALLE

«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»

"_una luz te salvara de las tinieblas en donde estas"_

_-Ahza777-_

«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»

Espero que esta historia les aya gustado, es una invención loca, pero linda.

«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»

Una historia más, con esta historia dará inicio la semana del maratón, les daré capítulos de sus historias favoritas y pues que más les diré, que disfruten de esta única semana en la que me fregare para darles lo mejor que en mi mentecilla esta, espero que me manden r/r y si esto va bien, próximamente les será más.

«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»

No se como llegue aquí, solo sabia que no estaba en el basurero inmundo en el que días antes estaba, sentía las suaves sabanas rozando mi cuerpo, me brindaba confort, me daba lo que en mi vida había sentido; ganas de quedarme ahí; solo recuerdo que me encontraba en la calle Nockling, en la esquina de siempre a la misma hora; 8:00 PM, la clientela no se hizo esperar; ya que soy el mas solicitado, pero escogí mala mi cliente, el infeliz me llevo asta un callejón, me trato mas, me golpeo bruscamente y me violo sin parar, me sentí miserable pero cuando el bastando me la iba a meter otra vez, una mano santa me lo quito de encima y lo golpeo igual o peor que como me había dejado, no podía distinguir casi nada solo su rostro iluminado por una farola del maldito callejón me dejo contemplarlo por tan solo unos minutos antes de caer dormido por el cansancio, al despertar me encontré en una hermosa habitación, no me moví mucho por que regresaba a mi el dolor, solo permanecí ahí, inmóvil, pero se escucha una dulce voz, la voz de mi salvador-

Ya despertaste, ¿te encuentras bien?- el chico que yacía en la cama no se movía, solo contemplaba el techo

¿Qué hora es?- le pregunto el dulce moreno, con una vos triste

son las 8:00 de la mañana, debes descansar- el moreno se sobre salta y trata de salir de ahí- no te muevas- se le acerca el extraño al moreno, y este lo ve por primera vez, en hermoso, es un ángel que lo a ayudado

no puedo me tengo que ir- dice después de salir del trance

¿Por qué no puedes, quieres avisarle a tu familia?- el moreno se helo con las palabras del chico

yo...yo...no...tengo familia- dijo el moreno con voz temblorosa

lo siento...no era mi intención- el chico lo mira preocupado- entonces te puedes quedar- el moreno dejo a un lado su tono triste por uno apurado

NO....- se dio cuenta de que había subido el tono de voz- no es que tengo que ir por Nekoi el esta solo- el chico lo miro enternecido

Es tu hermanito- el moreno le miro sorprendido

No es un niño que abandonaron a un lado de mi cuando apenas tenia unos meses de nacido, el solo tiene dos años, solo me tiene a mi- pero el extraño no dejo que se moviera

Dime donde esta y lo traigo- el moreno lo miro por largo tiempo-no vas a salir de aquí asta que te sienta mejor- el moreno se sonrojo ante los ojos del chico

No...soy una molestia...no me merezco estar aquí...yo soy...un puto- comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente, unos fuertes brazos le rodearon y una voz le calmo

No llores...no lo eres por placer, yo te cuidare- el moreno comprendió por que hacia eso, solo que sintió sus palabras como carisias de Ángeles

Por que no me conoces, ¿Cómo puedes querer ayudarme?- el chico extraño le miro meloso

Por que cuando te vi., me enamore de ti, no me importa que fueras...-

Puto- completo el moreno

Eso...tus ojos aun siguen vivos y yo quiero ser quien los rellene de vida, quiero ser tu ángel, cuidarte, protegerte, dame la oportunidad de enamorarte de mi- el moreno se sonrojo ante lo que el chico le decía

Dame un papel- solo dijo el moreno, el chico se levanto de la cama y se dirigió a un mesita, le entrego al moreno un papel y un lápiz, este escribió la dirección y se la entrego al chico junto a una llave que saco de sus pantalones

Enseguida regreso- el chico beso la mejilla del moreno y salio de la habitación, sin antes no decirle algo- por cierto me llamo Kai, enseguida regreso Takao, y si te quieres bañar el toiler esta a dos puertas- el moreno se sorprendió que el chico supiera su nombre, pero daría la oportunidad de que fuera por su hijo (así le decía), miro el lugar en el que estaba y se sorprendió de tan calida era la casa, sintió que era el lugar mas acogedor, y rogaba a Dios que pudiera entrar sin problemas, mientras tanto el chico bicolor se encontraba llegando al lugar, la zona era detestable y sucia

Parece que es aquí- dio un freno y se parqueo enfrente del edificio rustico, entro con cuidad el lugar estaba infestado de malolientes, era un basurero de hotel, subió las escaleras y busco el numero de la habitación- aquí es 17b, saco la llave y abrió la puerta, el lugar no tenia nada que ver con lo que había afuera, estaba muy bien cuidado y había juguetes regados por el piso, escucho un llanto que venia de una habitación, camino a paso lento y al cruzar la puerta, miro a un pequeño en su cuna, llorando desconsoladamente, el bebe se le quedo viendo asombrado, a lo que Kai le sonrió el pequeño no dejo su postura de asombro- vine por ti, Takao dijo que te llevara con el- el bebe al escuchar el nombre de su mama (como el siempre lo reconoció) se alegro muchísimo, le levanto de la cuna y le envolvió en las cobijas, pero el bebe quería un juguete y Kai lo levanto del piso y se lo entrego, el pequeño; que tenia hermosos ojos azules y cabello negro, le sonrió animosamente- vamonos antes de que te mueras de habré pequeño gatito- salio de ese cuarto y bajo las escaleras, los borrachos no dejaban de insultarlo y maldecidle, pero el chico no les hizo caso, subió al automóvil y acomodo al pequeño en el asiento del copiloto, el pequeño se entretuvo mirando a Kai y como se movían las cosas, el chico diviso un supermercado, se parqueo en el estacionamiento y bajo con el bebe en brazos, entraron a la gran tienda, compro comida nutritiva; verduras, frutas, leche, comida chatarra para rato, también compro ropa para Takao y para el bebe, también uno par de juguetes (era como la SAM's), después de pagar metió todas las cosas al automóvil y volvió a colocarle al bebe el cinturón de seguridad, a los pocos minutos llegaron a casa, donde Takao le estaba esperando al final de la escalera miraba con preocupación la puerta, al verlos llegar, se lanzo contra Kai y le arrebato al bebe (sin mala intención)

NEKO...NEKO... mi amor, estas bien mi amor- el pequeño se reía ante lo que su madre le hacia (acostúmbrense que así le dice), Kai veía la escena desde el suelo extasiado ante lo lindo que se veía el moreno con el bebe, se levanto y salio de la casa, metió las bolsas y Takao se le quedo viendo con asombro

¿y eso?- Kai le entrego la nueva ropa y se le acerco muchísimo

es para que te cambien- el moreno se ruborizo, ya que se le había olvidado que solo traía una camisa grande de Kai, la cual le cubría la desnudes, las tomo y subió rápido las escaleras, antes le dejo el bebe encargado a Kai

es muy mono verdad- el pequeño veía igual de embelecado que Kai a su mama- que te parece si asemos algo de comer- el bebe se le quedo viendo y solo sonrió ante el nuevo chico, el agradaba tanto como para ser su papa.

«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»

El fin de una capi mas, espero que les aya gustado la historia que la verdad me fregué para conseguir una historia interesante y niéguenme, si no lo es, ya que Kai y Takao con un bebe, es algo encantador

«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»

DEWA MATA

«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»


	2. A TU VIDA::

«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»

**¡¡¡LOVE IN THE SHADOW!!!!**

«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»

Segundo capitulo: a tu vida

«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»

"_mirando dentro de ti descubro que la vida es maravillosa"_

_-Ahza777-_

«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»

Perdón por no haber subido esta historia antes, pero con eso del viaje y todo el relajo de la escuela, pues el tiempo me queda corto, pero bueno espero que me sigan apreciando y sigan entrando a la pagina y entre al concurso, un mega beso a todas y hoy tengo el honor de dedicarle este finc a Nancy Hiwatari, sigue leyendo y veras a que me refiero nos leemos pronto

«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»

A los pocos minutos, el moreno bajo por la escaleras, y se dirigió a la que paresia ser la cocina, antes de entrar olfateo lo que había en el aire, era simplemente exquisito, entro lentamente y observo atento al chico que cocinaba, se veía tan adorable con su delantal, tenia su niños sentado sobre una cobijita en el piso lejos de la estufa, el cual jugaba con unos muñecos nuevos; que el moreno supuso evidencialmente que eran los que el ruso le había comprado en la mañana, el bebe al ver que entraba su mama extendió sus brazos para que lo levantara y este se acerco asta el y lo subió asta poder besar sus mejillas, después se acerca asta donde el ruso cocinaba muy entretenidamente y se detuvo detrás de el para ver sobre su hombro

eso huele riquísimo- el ruso se volteo y le sonrió

¿quieres probar?- el moreno asintió, al momento Kai tomo el cucharón tomando una porción del caldo, le soplo para que no se quemara y después se la acerco asta los labios, el moreno probo el exquisito manjar

mmmm...simplemente exquisito- el ruso se sonrojo, pero al ver que el bebe quería probar lo que su mama había comido

mmmm...quello...- el bebe comenzó hacer lindos pucheros los que enternecieron al ruso, tomo poquito del caldo y repitió lo que hizo con el moreno, el bebe al probar hizo mas puchero de que quería mas

no gatito, espera solo un minuto y comerás- pero el bebe tenia hambre y Takao sabia como entretenerlo

mi amor, vamos a jugar si, mira tu mami jugara contigo, miauuurrr- el moreno le hacia gestos, imitaba a un dulce gatito y el pequeño se olvido de la comida y comenzó a reír mientras Takao lo divertía, a los pocos segundo la comida estuvo lista, a la cabo de media hora el desayuno termino y los chicos realizaron los quehaceres mientras el bebe dormía en la sala, Takao lavaba los trastes y Kai limpiaba el resto de la cocina, en eso cuando el moreno iba a terminar, sintió como el ruso pasaba sus manos por su cintura y colocaba su barbilla en el hombro de este

eres una linda mama- el moreno se sonrojo ante el cumplido

y tu un lindo papa- el ruso se sonrojo mas que el moreno , le giro e hizo que le mirara, aparte de que estaba acorralado contra la pared, Kai se acerco lentamente a su boca y cuando el moreno pensó que el beso se consumaría, alguien entraba por la puerta despertando del susto al pequeño Neko quien dormía placidamente y al acto comenzaba a llorar

Wuaaaaaa...Mamiiii...- el moreno iba a moverse pero una chica los vio antes de que el moreno saliera hacia la sala y pasara de largo a la chica, pero eso si no por mala educación

Aquí estoy mi amor- el bebe se subió a los brazos de su mama y dejo de llorar solo sollozaba, y volvió al encuentro de la desconocida

Hermanito adorado, mi vida, mi corazón, te he dicho que te quiero mucho, ¿y que eres mi hermanito favorito?- el ruso se molesto ante la intrusa

Nancy...- la muchacha se giro para ver al otro chico

Hola soy la maravillosa y encantadora Nancy Hiwatari y este es mi hermanito maravilloso que siempre me ayuda, ¿verdad Kai?- pero el ruso seguía en la misma posición y con enojo

¿Qué quieres Nancy?- la chica le miro con malicia

este hermanito tengo prisa y como veo que tu novio ya tiene un bebe, por que no me ayudas con el mío hoy, si...siiii...siiiiiii- le miro con ojos de cachorro

¿pero Nancy?...- antes de poder terminar la chica le entrego el bebe a Kai y se escabullo, pero antes le dedico una linda sonrisa

no olvides darle de comer, vengo por el a las 8, un beso nos vemos- y desapareció la chica, Kai en verdad que estaban molesto con la actitud de su hermana

es hermoso- este comentario lo saco del enojo y vio como el moreno miraba sal pequeño que estaba en sus brazos- ¿Cuántos meses tiene?- el ruso le miro enmelazado

tiene como seis meses y mi hermana es una irresponsable, con lo de su trabajo y que a veces no lo quiere cuidar mi madre y su esposo trabaja también- pero el moreno seguía viendo a tan encantadora criatura

mira tiene el mismo color de ojos que tu y el mismo cabello, se ve liadísimo- ante eso el pequeño Neko se puso celoso y hacia berrinche- tu también eres hermoso mi amor- las cosas marcharon bien ya que Kai de ves en cuando cargaba al pequeño y cuando Neko se ponía celoso tenían que cambiar de posiciones, al cabo de una hora el moreno se había quedado dormido al igual que los bebes y Kai es el único que permanecía despierto, acariciaba el rostro de Takao mientras este dormía, cada caricia así que el moreno se sonrojara y despertara lentamente, viendo al ruso a los ojos, levanto lentamente las manos y le acerco asta besarlo, Kai coloco sus manos en la nuca y en el rostro de Takao, mientras Takao lo acercaba mas a el y profundizaban mas el acto, pero al separeser el moreno se horrorizo al ver mentalmente que no era el ruso era un chico con el que había tenido relaciones, Takao sintió mucho miedo, y empezó a gritar, pero el ruso le sujeto rodeándole con sus manos y susurrándole al oído

tranquilo Takao...tranquilo...ya paso...shhh...ya paso...- entonces Kai noto que lo que había pasado en su anterior vida le había afectado y que no sabia como actuar con una pareja, el moreno volvió en si y reconoció a Kai, comenzando a sollozar

sniif...Kai...lo siento...yo...-pero el ruso le beso delicadamente los labios

ya tranquilo no ha pasado nada- el moreno se abrazo mas a Kai mientras dejaba su cuerpo para sentir su alma que era muy calida y reconfortante- te quiero mucho Takao- el moreno se sintió consternado con aquella palabra la cual nunca decía, solo a Neko, entonces sintió como el corazón de Kai y el de el latía a la misma velocidad

yo también te amo- y en una abrazo calido los chicos descansaron el resto de la tarde , descansando mientras que por las calles corría el rumor de que Takao ya no trabajaría y el jefe del lugar estaba muy molesto

Maldito mocoso, te encontrare y me darás todo lo que he perdido- decía un joven que vestía muy finamente y que era el responsable de la miseria de Takao y de su fortuna.

«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»

Espero les aya gustado ya que la verdad lo que viene se va a poner feo, un beso y espero que sigan entrando a mi pagina si mas me despido y sigan mandando sus Rew, ya que con ellos sigo viva jeje.

«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»

DEWA MATA

«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»


End file.
